Cause and Effect
by Holix
Summary: Just a short one-shot a friend asked me to write. L in a nightclub, yes, that's plausible, sure.


Nonsensical, thumping music and seizure-inducing lights bombarded the underground dance floor with heavy bass and drug-indu

Nonsensical, thumping music and seizure-inducing lights bombarded the underground dance floor with heavy bass and drug-induced euphoria. In the darkest, loneliest corner of this illegal haven, was L; sitting on an unused wooden crate, silently watching the hyped-up ravers dance away the night, as dawn broke through the grime-encrusted window.

L ignored the creak of wood a few inches to his left, doubtfully enough to bother looking at. "Quite the party-goer, I see," or perhaps not. The female voice rounded the crate, and leaned against it, starring straight forward as she avoided eye contact with him.

The quiet man glanced to his left, taking in what might have been the only other intelligent being within a seven-mile radius. Pale skin, maroon, short, layered hair that ended just below her shoulders, and compared to the other women dancing on the floor, surprisingly modest clothing. By way of a red and black pleated skirt that ended teasingly above her decorated, stocking covered knees and a well-fitted black button-up shirt with a plain, white tie, and several accessories he didn't bother to comprehend. He absorbed the tall girl's appearance quickly, noting the black, buckle-up elevator boots upon giving her a final once-over.

Interesting.

She turned her body toward him, her bangles jingling slightly as she did so. Meeting eye to eye, he noticed her two-toned eyes. Heterochromia, or perhaps she wore contacts, he wasn't sure.

She held his gaze a few seconds longer, "Are you going to say something, or just keep starring at me?" L blinked, unused to much female contact.

"L," he gave a short nod.

She smiled, "V," returning his nod. L continued starring in silence, not entirely sure of how to interact with this girl. Who was talking to him. "So what's a guy like you, doing in a place like this?"

"Observing human interaction and the law of cause and effect."

V forced air through her lips in a rather childish show of disagreement. "Observations are nothing compared to actual interactions." She grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor, willingly or not.

Which, as it happened to be, L wasn't willing at all.

She let loose for a fleeting moment on the dance floor, which L was annoyed to find out that he didn't mind watching, before stopping and poking him square the in sternum.

"Do you know how to dance, L?" The young man in question folded his arms tightly across his chest and looked away in response.

Apparently, he didn't. "I can teach you," V walked around him in a slow circle, her finger trailing over his rather unhappy flesh. He really needed to get out more, make a friend, and not just watch others with theirs.

"No," L turned just before her finger made full circle and left the glowing mixture of glow stick-goo, sweat, and various other liquids that littered the floor, and now his shoes. V sighed and walked after the proud – yet ignorant – boy and clapped a hand on his right shoulder.

"You've got to learn sometime, L," she felt him tense up and shy away from her hand. Maybe she was being too forward, and too fast. She supposed she'd settle for just talking. For the moment, anyway. V followed the still unhappy man back to his original corner, taking a seat on a neighboring crate.

Poking and prodding subtly, V slowly sucked out L's better side, eventually getting past small talk, which was surprising, because few men could hold such avid conversations with a pair of breasts. Inexperienced, educated, and surprisingly mature or not, he appeared to still be a young man.

V glanced through the window, seeing the rays of light peaking in. It must have been somewhere around five A.M., according to the light. She leaned forward, her face directly under his own, and watched his pupils dilate more, if at all possible. He was such a cute thing.

"I'd say it about time to get going, wouldn't you?" She watched his slightly flushed face rear back from her own.

"I suppose," L coughed and straightened his rather plain, drab clothes. She held his gaze a last time, half biting back a smile as she got up and turned to leave.

"See ya," she gave a vague wave behind her, but stopped when she heard a noise. Turning around, a distinctly male body bumped into her own, and lips collided. Eyebrow-less surprise mirrored her own expression, her hand still half-raised from the lazy wave. His large, black eyes looked down on her equally surprised eyes, searching for an answer on what to do next.

She twitched her hand, and he took the hint, snaking his hand up her forearm to her hand and lacing his fingers with her own. V smiled, their lips still connected, and took a breath through her nose. L broke the lip-lock timidly, resting his forehead on her own, seemingly unaware of the two catcalls they had received from some drunkards.

"Same time next week?" He nodded silently, catching his breath. She gave his hand a slight squeeze and stepped back, their intertwined hands straightened as she turned around, unlocking their fingers and trailing a last digit on his palm. V turned her head, "it's Vayla, by the way."


End file.
